


Great Joy & Gratitude - Great Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A Pon Farr including rather angsty, fluffy, (and I hope) explicitly erotic moments in Jim and Spock's Love Story. Title inspired by Deanna Troi's words in Encounter At Far Point, from The Next Gen. crew - BUT this is not a Crossover at all. It's a tad vague as to where it fits in the timeline, or whether it is AU - but it is Original Series - at least; in my mind, it is; and, it is set about 14 years after they first met. Includes a bit of swearing! My hope for this story is that it is filled with deep eroticism; honest, real, and open emotional strength, and awe-inspiring, steadfastly Loyal, LOVE...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is, in part, taken from a line spoken by Marina Sirtis, as Deanna Troi, in the Star Trek: T.N.G pilot episode, Encounter At Farpoint.

The lights were dimly lit in Spock’s sleeping alcove in his Quarters. Jim trod gently, and spoke softly as he approached Spock, who had his back to Jim. Spock’s Pon Farr was in its very early stages, and he had been put on ‘Medical Leave’. The ship was docked at a Starbase, while the Stellar Cartography Contingent of Jim’s crew, relayed new information to the Stellar Cartography Department at the Starbase; also giving talks on what they’d discovered and correlated. Jim had some light duty shifts, but he was, with Doctor McCoy’s Blessing, taking advantage of this quiet time in his job as Captain, to stay close to Spock, and help McCoy keep an eye on him. “Spock, I’m here now.” He said, climbing onto the Vulcan’s bed to be with him. Jim rubbed Spock’s prominent shoulder, and swept his hand down Spock’s body, caressing the angular, masculine, profile lines of the hot body of his bond-mate.S’chn T’Gai Spock. He felt Spock’s body tremble; tremor, and saw his love’s flushed skin; he heard Spock’s voice trying to be normal; his lover trying to be normal, and not too feral, not to desperate for the sex he needed his T’hy’la to give him. “Let me do that for you, T’hy’la.” Jim offered, as, propped up on his elbow, looking over at Spock; he could see, and sense, what Spock was doing beneath the half covering sheets and duvet.

“I am sorry, Jim. I shouldn’t. You shouldn’t see me having to do this. I’m Vulcan!” Spock said, sad, frustrated, and hinting at his own anger.

“You have absolutely no reason to say, or be, sorry. What you’re doing is, or was, until I showed up, quite the logical choice, given your situation – which is not your fault, by the way…” Jim paused. “Do you want to be facing me for this, or would you rather the privacy that your current position affords you? I won’t look too closely if you don’t want me to.” Jim paused. “Remember, I let you see me masturbating, and I KNOW that you’re not disgusted by that. I am NOT disgusted by you either, in any way – I find that witnessing you doing what you’re doing is awesomely arousing for me, and I am Blessed to witness you in all your sexual freedoms, and every level of intimacy. “Ashaya,” he caressed Spock’s shoulder, “do you want me to see what you’re doing properly, and to take that burden from you?”

“Truthfully, I would like to be looking into your eyes, perhaps, even, touching your hands as they touch me…” Spock confided in Jim.

“Ashaya, your wish is my command… Come on, let’s get you facing this way…” Jim gently helped Spock move himself around.

“My wish is not your command, Jim. If my wish is not also your wish, then, I do not want it. I want what you want, for you are my focus, as well as my desire.” Spock confessed to his lover.

“That’s okay, because I love doing this for you, and I understand the importance of being together on every step we take to get you through this…” Jim promised, as his hands moved to hold Spock’s need-swollen but still elegant genitalia; He paid specific attention most of all to Spock’s slender penis; holding the shaft, flicking one of his thumbs over the ‘corrugated’ tip, while reaching up towards the base of it, and Spock’s balls, with his other thumb and equally massaging fingers. He watched as Spock’s eyelids threatened to flutter, and h felt Spock’s legs move, inch by inch, beneath the sheets, before Spock ‘threw’ one of them over his, Jim’s, hip, and ‘tugged’ Jim closer with his leg muscles, and all else he had, while Jim expertly tugged, circled, swept, and whirlitzered his way, around Spock’s member. As this continued on, Jim felt Spock reach for the psi points at his temple, and on his face; he was melding them more and more together, not that their bond, and Spock’s certain amount of touch telepathy, wasn’t already, surely doing that. Their bodies pressed, and clamoured for each other, as their minds intermingled, weaving path’s inside one another’s soul and consciousness.

“Oh, Jim, Oh..!” Spock dared to let himself say. “Stay with me, please, Jim – in spite of every reason you shouldn’t! I need you, deeply, and always – no matter whether I can sometimes express it more fully than others! Please, stay with me.” Spock’s body yearned, responded sexually, and who he was, indeed, his soul, yearned for Jim.

“Always.” Jim pledged, tenderly kissing Spock’s cheek, and then, his lips. “I will always stay with you, and need you every bit as much as you need me – and, just so you know, you have done absolutely nothing to warrant me leaving you – So, I never will.”

“Oh, Uhh…” Spock was thrusting his body, and all of his awakening, and awakened, needs at Jim, here and now. “I will never leave you, I promise.” He uttered those heartfelt words to Jim, his Ashaya, T’hy’la, and, yes, his Captain.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Jim smiled, feeling his and Spock’s love welling up inside of him more than ever…

Spock’s body shivered, but his mind and roving soul, stilled, for a collection of nano-seconds. He came; while he did so, letting out the most sexual melee of grunting, groaning, and sighing – sounds which were not nearly as stereotypical (for a human, or stripped bare Vulcan), or cheap, or silly, as the mere words that came to mind for describing them, might lead anyone to believe.

Jim’s smile was so big, and his own hard-on so hard, that he thought he might burst, or cry, or enrage the ‘hell’, more aptly – the Heaven – out of his pelvic and hip muscles, from all the bumping and grinding he so instinctually wanted to do. He knew that these feelings, sensations, instincts, and driving hormones, times a billion-fold, was what Pon Farr was like for Vulcans- for Spock, right now.

Almost inaudibly, Spock was still panting, and trying to get his breath under control, as he rested his head lightly, on the juncture of Jim’s collar-bone and shoulder. His member was still twitching and pulsing, almost ready to leap, again, in Jim’s hands, or anywhere else Jim might want him to put his dick, very soon.

“Lay back, and let us continue gathering you up, as beautiful as you are…” Jim said, sweet-talking, charming, but utterly genuine and convinced of his sentiments for the male he was completely in love with.

Spock rolled over, and lay on his back… Jim scooted closer to him, and ducked beneath the Vulcan bed-sheet and duvet that Spock had, from home, on his bed. Jim positioned himself partially over Spock’s body, low, and he watched, soothing and arousing in concert, as Spock, completely naked, writhed ‘below’ his touch, and above him, on the bed. Jim bent down, and took into his mouth, Spock, whom Jim knew to be his Darling, even if they rarely used such ‘flowery’ language to communicate their feelings to, and for, one another. Jim realised that he called Spock; Sweetheart, the human version of Ashaya, once or twice in a while, but it wasn’t saccharin. Not at all. Somehow, it managed to be quite sacred – reflecting his deeply held feelings for Spock, and Jim supposed, the use of that ‘name’ for his beloved was sacred, because his feelings, which inspired that moniker, were sacred.

All of those actions which Jim had done just moments ago, with his hands, he now did, with his tongue – sweeping, swirling patterns made with his tongue, were placed up and down Spock’s length, which was like Titanium, Steel, and the molten lava from a hundred planets, one most of all, all at once. He felt Spock’s hands – one cupping the back of his head, carding through his wheaten crown of hair, and the other, on the psi points of his face -joining them ever more – as were Jim’s ministrations, and both of their escalating/mounting needs! Jim slipped his tongue one way, and then, the other, around the circumference of Spock’s lovely tip, and then went across the bridge of his shaft, sweeping across one way, and then, back the other; before darting back down, and into, Spock’s tip.

Spock came; his seed felt almost literally white hot, as it burst through him, and into Jim’s mouth, onto Jim’s tongue, teeth, and lips. They both felt its rush, the rush, individually, and together, both strands of combined awareness, thought, and sensation, unfurling in their joined minds, simultaneously. He, Spock, almost immediately, (after Jim appeared above the coverings of the bed, again, once he’d indulged himself and Spock in some lingering moments – which included kissing his way, with his lips and fingers, back up Spock’s body); rolled over toward, and straddled, his beautiful lover. After quick, hard, gloriously hard, but loving, moments of incessant bumping and grinding from both of them; Spock shimmied down the bed, lifting himself from Jim’s body, almost imperceptibly. He then, swiftly, and smoothly, pushed Jim’s knees up, helping Jim plant his feet, which Spock then ‘knelt’ to kiss, on the bed.

Jim’s legs fell open, and Spock, kneading them and massaging them expertly, ‘pulled’ them up, and placed them carefully on his muscular but lean Vulcan shoulders. He moved Jim’s ankles, adjusting how they ‘lay’ upon his, Spock’s shoulders, so that Jim was not in any discomfort. He was so close to Jim now that the tip of his member, ‘nudged’ at Jim’s, thankfully, pliant crack. Slowly as he and Jim could manage and bare, Spock pushed forward, and entered Jim. They were both aided by the natural lubricant that Spock’s penis now had seeping through its pours, as plentifully as, later, similar fluid, that of his ejaculation, would be ‘weeping’, gratuitously, from his body. Thought of that moment, made him think of Jim’s ejaculate covering his waiting, super-sensual Vulcan skin – and he began to pump Jim deeply, which was so pleasurable for them both. They fucked and fucked, making everything last, and linger, as much as they could; Spock’s hips moving backward and forward like a saw – sharp, but not in a painful way – and Jim’s hips, and pelvis, moving up and down, gyrating, as he clenched the bedsheet on which he was laying, as tightly as the muscles of his hot canal were gripping Spock’s magnificently erect dick, within him. Jim’s hands moved, as Spock’s fingertips kissed every ‘square’ inch, every gradual, but plumpened, and almost instant, millimetre of Jim’s silken flesh that they could reach – going over everything slowly, and then, quickly, and then slowly, and then quickly; enlivening Jim further. Spock’s hands slid down Jim’s legs, and framed his hips, and, as the two of them moved and adjusted, Jim and Spock, Spock’s hands, and ‘magic’, kissing fingertips, moved across to Jim’s groin, and up, barely to Jim’s genitalia. Spock, rather contortionately, leant forward, and leaned down, kissing Jim with his lips, too – and feeling one of Jim’s hands cup one side of his face, his prominent cheekbone, so tenderly – while Jim’s other hand was on himself – his hard-on, pumping, changing pace by the second, accordingly. Their bodies were so close, but Spock was, kind of, arching his back, and he could feel Jim’s leaking, salty, human tip, kiss his feverish, spice aroma giving Vulcan body, touching upon it; thus, eliciting many amazing, erotic sensations, and several definite, roaring emotions, from Spock, who was so currently and particularly heightened and open – although he’d realised he always was when he and Jim were making love – however they chose to do so. Jim spilled his load of cum all over Spock’s close, warmed up skin – and this, in turn, made Spock ‘jolt’ and ‘tighten’, and yearn, balancing on the edge of the moment for a moment – and then, cum; knowing, not for the first time, how ‘turned on’ he was by ejaculating all over Jim, and experiencing Jim ejaculating all over him – the precious time when that happened, they always shared, like a two-way street of arousal as well as completion, satisfaction, and burgeoning, blooming love, within their meld – and further, deeper still; within their Bond.

They moved up the bed again, resting on the pillows, and each other, facing one another, enfolding and ‘curling’, into one another’s physical embrace – but stretching out relaxed, joyous, expansively, into one another, through their Bond; their bodies, minds, and souls, alike, were as equally entwined, in those moments, as cherished as the sexual ones they’d just shared…

“I love you.” Spock told Jim definitely.

“And, I love you.” Jim told Spock just as genuinely.

“Later, after you, and I, have rested somewhat, I will let you, encourage you, and help, you, to cum inside of me – inside of me as you always are, through our Bond, and our melds; and, inside of me physically, however you wish to experience your moment; moments, of joy and pleasure – in my mouth, or my anal cavity, drumming my equivalent of your prostate, as I repeatedly found yours earlier, I believe?” Spock asked, just to be totally sure.

“Yes you did, you beautiful person, and it was oh-so lovingly fucking wonderful!” Jim grinned, laughing happily, and hugging Spock, as, so close, they looked into each other’s eyes, and still looked into one another’s souls/Katras. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Jim – For everything you are that makes me love you, for everything you mean to me, and for all that you do for me…” Spock said, sweetly stroking Jim’s arms, as he and Jim held on to each other, with the love and gratitude, the admiration and adoration, the total answer that is being T’hy’la.

Jim gave, and received such profound love as even he, in his blessed life, had never known – until he met, and, quickly, came to love, Spock; that, again, he could feel himself begin to cry from being in so much of awe of Spock, and the love, and intimacy, they now, regularly, shared. He was so grateful that he could now be with Spock in the ways of people in love – in the way, and ways, that they had wanted to be together, for about fourteen years now. Jim also knew that it was such a privilege to help and guide, and be with Spock, during his Pon Farr. “I will never leave you, and I will always love you, no matter what. More than that, Spock – I trust you. I am comfortable with you; I am comforted by you; I feel your profound love so deeply within who I am. I know that you love me, and constantly do all you have to; to be there for me. YOU are Amazing – YOU, are the person with whom I am truly, truly in love. Whatever you think you’re guilty of, because of things in our past – however awkwardly you sometimes process those of your emotions that are born from our love, or answered because of our love; However inadequate you sometimes think you are because you need my love readily, and however inadequate that you consider yourself to be with regards to giving me, the same kind of love I give you, and all that entails, answering all my needs; I’m here, and I’m honestly telling you; don’t just supress all of all of those worries and their surrounding emotions, like the great Vulcan that you absolutely are; let them go – and soak up all of the love that I have for you, my Ashaya.” Jim pressed his fingers to Spock’s sternum, and affectionately tickled, and kissed with the O’zhesta, Schn T’Gai Spock’s smooth, hot form, beneath the dark, velvety chest hairs the Vulcan, his Vulcan; his man, his male, his love and lover, and, yes, his First and Science Officer, had there… “My T’hy’la. I know I am, we are, dedicated to this Ship, the Fleet, and the Federation – but Tu Dena Val, Spock. I am devoted to thee, Spock.”

“I agree with all you have said about our professional and vocational duties, and I will endeavour to do as you advise, with regards to our love, which you know I do so cherish. Tu Dena Val, James Kirk; Jim; I am devoted to thee, and filled with great gratitude, and joy, that you feel as you do both about me, and for me. I am so grateful, indeed, that you are devoted to me – as devoted to me as I am you – and, you need to know that even though our duties as Officers of the Fleet may, I hate thinking of it, one day call upon us to take actions that could make our declarations of love seem void; my declaration of love for you withstands anything either of us may have to do. It will torture me if ever I have to leave you behind for the sake of our shared duty to the Starfleet’s Oath and The Federation’s people; I will go so far as to admit that having to do such a dreaded thing, will likely kill me. I hope, and yes, I do pray, that you and I will never have to face such decisions. I love you. I want you to be ‘my everything’, because that, truly what you are.”

Jim definitely was crying now – and he saw, and felt, that Spock was ‘in tears’. “Unquestionably, I know that you love me, and always will – Just as, rest assured, whatever may or may not come to pass, I do, and will, forevermore, love you, my T’hy’la, my treasured T’hy’la, and Ashaya, Spock.”

They held each other, and on to one another – knowing just how Blessed, by each other’s so close presence in their lives, their life, that they were now, and will always have been, no matter what else was to come their way, in the future…

The End..?  
2nd/3rd July 2016

Written By: Bethany S. H-H


End file.
